Talk:Viability Ranking/@comment-38078818-20191223191144/@comment-36515094-20191223211211
What people are failing to realize is that due to the fact that it most likely requires 2 turns to get rid of Eisul's taunt and Mega Taunt, the Area Dodge teammates he has will be safe for those 2 turns. Eisul has an extremely amazing synergy with them due to Taunt, while Santerion doesn't have as great of a synergy. Protecting Area Dodge monsters for 2 turns is better than Santerion's protection for 1 turn. "Santerion can also heal himself, NER himself, heal allies, and more. I’d say that him not having a mega taunt skill is fine because he can just remove his trait disable." Everyone always mentions this as something to show why Santerion is better, but the likeliness of Santerion actually getting a turn in when not denied is extremely unlikely since he is a tank, so he wouldn't be able to use any of his moves. This means he will remain Trait Disabled unless a teammate removes it. "If Eisul gets trait disabled, his only way of restoring his mega taunt is if he gets a turn in. Santerion can just get NER’d and have his mega taunt back." Yea, but Eisul can just get NER'd as well and regain his Taunt back and protect his Area Dodge teammates. He doesn't really need Mega Taunt since he can just use Taunt as a protection. "The only way to hurt Santerion if he doesn’t get trait disabled is through raw damage. No tortures can hurt him whatsoever. For Eisul, he doesn’t have artifact trait, meaning he can receive positive effects unlike Santerion but can’t support his team, however. Eisul can deny though, but if he gets controlled then he won’t have a chance to." It's unlikely that Santerion won't get Trait Disabled since Trait Disable is extremely common in the meta. Neither are really going to be supporting their teammates since they both will just soak up denial moves and they are unlikely to get turns in. Even if both do, Eisul can support offensively by applying many debuffs to the enemies while Santerion is supporting defensively. "Many people say Eisul is better than Santerion because Eisul has to get PER’d AND trait disabled, but Santerion only has to get trait disabled. This doesn’t really matter, as anyways MAYBE about 50% of trait disable moves come with PER." Yea, but how many of those skills come on deniers? How many of those skills come on deniers and those skills also deny as well? Very few. Which means that Eisul's Teammates will still have been protected from being denied and can do as they please. "As for Ingenica bro a massive counter, who even uses Ingenica at high leagues?" Surprisingly, Ingenica is pretty common in higher leagues, and since she hard counters Santerion, he won't have that much of a fun time in higher leagues. "Santerion has PER AND NER, but Eisul has none. Santerion can also work as a curser with all his negative effects. Santerion has TWO NER moves, basically meaning that he has 2 mega taunt moves as long as he’s not trait disabled or denied. Eisul can deny, while Santerion can't." Most of what is said here doesn't really matter since Santerion and Eisul will be denied regardless. They are too slow to actually end up getting a turn in. "Santerion however has great support moves, can NER, PER, heal, block positive effects from enemies, give random protection to all allies, restore stamina to all allies, and has artifact meaning he can’t get negative effects. For teams without trait disable, they’re screwed. Santerion also has slightly better stats." All meta teams will have Trait Disable so this part also doesn't matter. And say they didn't have Trait Disable, well then the same could be said for Eisul's team: the other team would be screwed. They wouldn't be able to get rid of Eisul's taunt and therefore the Area Dodge monsters with Eisul would never be hit